


Bonding time with daddy

by TheAngelOfDarkness089



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2018, Cute, Family, Father and son bonding, Fluff, Gen, Jack - Freeform, Lucifer - Freeform, Lucifer trying to be a dad, Nephilim, Spoilers for Season 13, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Fluff, Tickle Story, cute tickles, fluffy tickles, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform, supernatural tickles, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelOfDarkness089/pseuds/TheAngelOfDarkness089
Summary: (Careful: Spoilers for Season 13!) Having a child is anything but easy; Lucifer has to find out the hard way. Nobody is trusting him when he arrives at the camp. He feels their scpectial looks on his body and this is almost killing him. But his son, Jack, is trying to make it better. He doesn’t want to listen to all these stories they tell him about his father. He’s trying to give his father a second chance. And he is about to see a total different side on Lucifer…





	Bonding time with daddy

Silently he sat there; far away from his friends and those who he called his family.

He didn't want to be with them that evening, wanted to be alone, wanted to rest, wanted to think about so many things...

It had just happened too much in the last few days and it took way too much time to process all of this.

He had met his biological father, but he didn't know if he should be happy about it or not.

Should he fear Lucifer?

No, he wasn't scared of him...and yet there were all those stories he had been told about Lucifer, the devil, the dragon, the outlaw, and he simply didn't know what he was supposed to believe anymore. What was right or wrong and therefore Jack had withdrawn. He just wanted to think in peace and make his own judgment; without anyone else intervening.

Besides, the silence did him good too...

Silently, he observed the busy people, which run through the camp, but at some point even that became too much for him. The scurrying people made him nervous and Jack decided to go into the woods. A little walk would clear his mind and do him good; he was sure about that...

The sun was already setting and dipped the forest into a beautiful red light.

Jack paused, letting this scene sink in on him.

This world was so beautiful and he simply couldn't believe that Michael wanted to destroy this gift. He had to be stopped at all costs and Jack would do everything in his power to reach that goal!

"There you are, my son."

Lucifer's sudden voice tore him out of his thoughts and he flinched.  
As he turned around, he saw the fallen angel standing at some distance behind him.

Lucifer looked at his son and a small, almost gentle smile played on his lips. This was his son, his own flesh and blood and yet they had absolutely no relation to each other, since he had been kept away from him long enough. They hadn't only kept him away from him, but also poisoned his mind with lies!

He was not the monster everyone wanted to make him to.

He had never been that!

He was aware that he had done bad things, but that was his past and not the here and now. The here and now looked very different! He helped these people, who had often gotten in his way and who had even dared to lock him up in his cage, where he would have to spend eternity with his crazy brother!

But he had escaped, had tried to start a new life and he had even gotten a child with a human woman. Something he would have thought impossible a few years ago, but it had happened. And here he was, his son. His treasure and he looked at him as if he had just seen a monster and yes, this sight even hurt the devil in his not so cold heart.

He didn't want his son to look at him like that, with that look of skepticism.

He wanted him to look at him and see a father in him and not a bloodthirsty monster.

"What are you doing here, Jack? And then all alone? Shouldn't you be in the camp with the others?"

It surprised him himself that his voice sounded so gentle.

He hadn't talked so gently since the great battle in heaven...

"I can take care of myself, father..."

Father…

The very word made Lucifer smile and pride almost overwhelmed his heart like a tidal wave. 

The boy still saw a father in him after all...

He dared to step forward, approaching him slowly, as he didn't want to scare the boy, but Jack just stood there, raising his eyebrow, as he watched his father almost stalk him; like a big cat, ready to jump on its prey at any moment.

And maybe Lucifer even was on the hunt this evening.

On the hunt, after something he hasn't felt for a long time: sincere love...

When he stood directly in front of him, he stopped.

They both looked each other in the eyes and Lucifer was the first to look away, clearing his throat almost embarrassed.

"Don't we want to go on a walk and talk a bit? I think that's long overdue..."

Jack looked at him questioningly, but then he nodded and gave him the silent agreement and together they went into the depths of the forest…

They talked about all sorts of things and Lucifer told his son the whole story of his fall from his point of view. Jack listened to him silently, looking at him from time to time. 

Whenever he did this, there was no emotion to be seen on his face.

When Lucifer had finished, the two sat down on a fallen tree and Jack let the spoken words sink in.

He knew that his father had done bad things, knew that his heart had been filled with infinite hatred all this time, but he also knew that he had changed. Just how he spoke to him, so meek, so loving...no monster spoke like that...

Yet he couldn't help but say that Lucifer's words left a bad aftertaste.

"What are you thinking, son?"

Jack looked at him, seemed to think and search for the right words, but then he took heart and said what he honestly thought of him:

"I now know your story, heard many versions of it, and each one was terrible and so is yours, but I think you've changed. You are not a monster. I see it in your eyes. These are not the eyes of a monster..."

These honest words touched even Lucifer's otherwise cold heart and again there was that feeling of infinite pride in him.

"I'm certainly not the father you wanted, but I'll try to make it as good as I can," he replied and he honestly meant those words as well; Jack could see this in his eyes.

The two of them were silent for a while afterwards and each of them seemed to be caught in his own thoughts again and Lucifer couldn't help noticing that Jack's expression had changed and he seemed slightly melancholy. Something he didn't like. He wanted his son to be happy and whatever the reason for his melancholy was, he wanted it to disappear!

And somehow Jack just reminded him of his younger siblings and what he used to do to them to cheer them up when they were not feeling well. Especially with Gabriel, he had often done that, whenever his little brother had fared badly.

Did it work on Jack as well?

It was worth a try and besides, it was the perfect opportunity to get closer to his son and bond with him.

"What's up, Jack? Why suddenly so sad?" he asked, looking at his son, who sighed and then returned his gaze.

"I think that's all a bit too much for me at once..."

"Nobody can blame you for that. But that's no reason to make such a long face. It's such a nice evening. Relax a little and just enjoy being able to enjoy such a quiet evening. Who knows what will happen tomorrow?"

Lucifer wasn't wrong with what he said, nonetheless...Jack didn't feel much better.

He wanted to feel better, but he couldn't force his body to do so...

Once again, he was torn from his thoughts as Lucifer poked him into his ribs.

His body jerked away from the finger and a strange feeling spread from the spot where the finger had just touched his body and could feel how his lips twitched a tiny bit upwards against his will.

Why that happened, he didn't know and he looked at Lucifer as if he had just seen a horrible monster. The confused look on his face seemed to amuse his father, for he laughed as he looked at him.

"Ticklish, son?"

Jack raised his eyebrow questioningly as he considered the word.

He was sure that he had heard that word before.

Sam and Dean had used it once in a while and if he remembered right, Castiel had also used that word before, but he still didn't know what it meant.

"Ticklish? What is this?"

A predatory grin appeared on Lucifer's face, as Jack asked the question that would seal his fate.

The devil had been waiting for that!

"You've never heard of that?"

"I have heard of it, but I don't know what it means."

"Oh man, seriously? What did Sam and Dean and Castiel do to you in all this time?"

"They taught me many things."

"And apparently forgot the most important thing!"

"Why? Is that so important?"

Lucifer put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him seriously.

"My son. That's the most important thing there is."

And Jack just looked at him more questioningly.

"Shall I show you?" the devil asked, grinning broadly at him.

Jack didn't know how to judge this behavior. Lucifer's dark grin would have scared him, wouldn't there be that playful sparkle in his eyes that told him that everything was alright, that he didn't want to harm him, so he just nodded his head and waited to see what would happen.

Big mistake!

Like a predator, Lucifer lunged at the boy, who didn't know what was happening until it was too late. At first Jack thought Lucifer would attack him and hurt him, as he lunged at him and both of them fell onto the forest floor, but in the next instant it wasn’t pain that went through his body, but a very different feeling, completely unknown to him. As Lucifer's fingers dug into his sides and began to move, Jack immediately thought he would crawl out of his own skin, upon feeling the sensation that shot through his nervous system and he felt how his lips twitched up into a big grin against his will and how his hands shot almost by themselves to those of Lucifer and tried to push them away from his sides.

"W-what are you doing? W-what is that?"

"Oh, do you mean this?" Lucifer grinned and he pressed his fingers a bit deeper into his son's sides and smiled softly when he saw how Jack squeezed his eyes shut and how he gritted his teeth to keep himself from laughing.

"Or that?"

His nimble fingers moved on to his ribs, tickling up and down, until they reached his armpits. Jack pressed his arms against his body and his face already looked like it was about to explode; so hard did he try to hold back his laughter.

"N-no! D-don't do thahahat!" he pressed through clenched teeth, a little giggle slipping out of his lips, but his father just grinned and waggled his eyebrows at him, as he pressed his fingers even deeper into his shirt and the skin hidden underneath.

"Don't fight it," he said, wiggling his fingers teasingly slow over his son's ticklish skin.

Jack didn't understand why he suddenly felt this strong urge to laugh, didn't understand what his father was doing to him. It was so...so mean and yet so funny at the same time and he didn't understand, why his body was trying to escape and why he felt such a warm feeling inside his chest at the same time.

Meanwhile, Lucifer couldn't stop grinning anymore and he only had eyes for his son, who squirmed under his skilled fingers like a worm on a hook. From time to time, a small giggle slipped over his grinning lips and these sounds were almost like balm for his battered soul and he wanted to hear more of that. Much more!

"It's okay, son. Just let it out. Laugh," he teased, but Jack stubbornly shook his head no. 

“No? Well, let me help you with this, my son…” he said with a nasty grin as he led his hands to Jack's belly and when he touched it, it burst out of the Nephilim like lava, shooting out of a seething volcano. With a loud shriek, he threw his head back, opened his mouth and laughed, as he had never laughed before. And all the while he tried to shove Lucifer's tickling hands away from his stomach, but he just couldn't do it. Normally he would have been stronger than his father, much stronger, but this strange feeling deprived him of all his strength and soon he could concentrate on this strange feeling only, could just lie there and laugh, laugh, laugh and soon his father was laughing along with him, as he let himself completely fall into the fun...

Jack's laughter was so loud that it echoed through half the forest and Sam, Dean, Castiel and Gabriel stopped in all their doing and listened, as they were standing near the edge of the forest.

"Is that Jack?" Sam asked, and as if on cue, Jack's loud scream broke the silence of the evening.

Almost immediately alarmed, the four ran away, straight into the forest, following Jack's cries for help.

"We left him alone with Lucifer!" Castiel said and they could clearly hear the fear in his voice. Gabriel overtook him as he was running faster than him...and stopped promptly, causing Castiel, Sam and Dean to run into him.

"Ouch! What the…?! Gabriel! Why are you stopping?" Dean growled, rubbing his nose as he ran full into Sam's back.

"Because there is no danger, Dean," the Archangel said and as he turned around, he wore a broad, slightly amused grin on his lips, which his friends and even his little brother didn't quite understand. Gabriel stepped aside to clear their view and none of the three wanted to believe his eyes as they watched the scene unfolding before them.

There, ahead of them on the forest floor, lay Jack, with Lucifer lying halfway on top of him, his arms pressed to the ground beside his head. Lucifer had pushed his son's shirt up to his chest and had buried his face into his belly and blew one raspberry after ticklish raspberry against it or nibbled on his skin, growling playfully while doing so.

And Jack?

He jerked, as if he had been struck by a lightning strike, whenever Lucifer blew onto his belly and he laughed so loud that you might think his lungs would jump out of his throat any second. Desperately he tried to free his arms and push Lucifer away from him at the same time, but he couldn't do either one or the other and so he just lay there, arched his back, pressed his head into the forest floor and laughed his little soul out of his body, begging for mercy while his father tickled him thoroughly.

“Stop! Stop! Stop! Pleahahahase!” he begged over and over again, shaking his head from side to side, but his father was merciless, just blew another raspberry, right into his belly button, which made him shriek adorably. 

“Stop? And missing out on all the fun? Nah, never!” he said teasingly and another raspberry followed his words.

The two of them didn't even notice that the others were standing right behind them, watching them. No. They were completely engaged in their game and Lucifer didn't even bother to stop so fast. For such a long time, he finally had fun again and when he looked at Jack, he could see that he, too, enjoyed this childish game, even though he still didn't quite understand what was happening to him.

"Dad! Please! STOHOHOHOP!" he pleaded again, as Lucifer blew another raspberry against his belly, shaking his head lightly to make sure his stubbly beard would tickle him as well.

Dad...this one, little word spurred him on to continue and at the same time it hit him like a bomb in his heart.

Dad...

Yes, he could really get used to that word...

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a while since I have written anything for Supernatural. People who know me from the other sites will also know that SPN has been my main fandom I was writing for. Sadly this has changed, since the show has lost its magic to me many, many months ago, but there are still some parts of the show which I enjoy. And this is one of them (I have been writing this a few months ago though)…
> 
> To be honest: I was pretty pissed at the writer's for destroyng this moment between Jack and Lucifer in the show.  
> These writer's man...and people ask me why I lose more and more interest in this show...
> 
> And as always: I would appreciate feedback in the form of a comment very, very much, thank you :).


End file.
